Episode 9: Secret Agent Pup
Previous Episode <-- -->Next Episode Secret Agent Pup is the 9th episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. After Bright Eyes is kidnapped by two foreign spies, the Pound Puppies and Pupnick, a friendly puppy from Mongrowlia, go on a James Bond-styled adventure to save her. Plot A ship of immigrants has just boarded at New York City, New York. One of the passengers is Pupnick, a native from Mongrowlia. Pupnick was so happy that he danced upon his arrival from his native country and hopes that America will be his home. However, Pupnick gets a rude surprise by two spies who followed him from Mongrowlia. Pupnick escapes from the spies and the spies give chase. At the Pound Puppies' Secret HQ, the Pound Puppies watch the two spies chasing Pupnick. Whopper suspected that the three dogs are spies from outer space. At an alley, Pupnick is cornered by the two spies. Luckily, Cooler and Nose Marie come to the rescue by taking the spies on a bus road to nowhere. Cooler and Nose Marie took Pupnick back to Holly's Puppy Pound. At Holly's Puppy Pound, the other puppies welcomed Pupnick as a new friend. Meanwhile in the middle of a desert, the two spies give word to their boss, Clawfinger, that Pupnick has escaped. Clawfinger told them that he wants the collar Pupnick has or else. Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Pupnick and Bright Eyes are having a good time dancing with each other. Meanwhile, Katrina Stoneheart is suffering a meltdown because of the puppies' barking. Dr. Black, Katrina's doctor, tells her to take a nice long vacation and advises Holly and Brattina to go with her and not let Katrina see a puppy. Later that night, Bright Eyes shows Pupnick his new doghouse. Pupnick was so delighted that he gave her his collar. Bright Eyes thanked Pupnick with a kiss and went to bed. Moments later, the two spies follow the traces of Pupnick's collar to Bright Eyes and abducts her from her doghouse. The Pound Puppies notice the whole thing, but weren't fast enough. Cooler gets an idea that they should go after the two spies and rescue Bright Eyes. The Pound Puppies then find out that the two spies are working for Clawfinger. After making preparations, they took Howler's Biscuit-mobile and set off to rescue her. Meanwhile at a motel, Katrina, Brattina, and Holly are relazing by the shore when Katrina suffers another meltdown after thinking about puppies. No sooner did the Pound Puppies arrive at Clawfinger's hideout, the Casino Evil. Cooler and Whopper went inside the Casino Evil and were immediately greeted by a group of gorgeous girl dogs. Meanwhile, Nose Marie, Howler and Pupnick snuck around the casino and see Bright Eyes brought before Clawfinger. He takes the collar and reveals that there is a brain crystal that will allow Clawfinger to brainwash every puppy. After a demonstration, the two spies chase after Nose Marie and Pupnick and capture Howler. Nose Marie hides backstage and sees Cooler with a bunch of girl dogs. Just as she about to give Cooler a piece of her mind, Nose Marie runs from one the spies and a spotlight shines on her. Cooler and Whopper notice Nose Marie on stage. Nose Marie tells Cooler and Whopper via song that Bright Eyes is held hostage by Clawfinger in the back room. As Cooler and Whopper rush out of the casino, one of the spies grabs Nose Marie and pulls her off the stage. Cooler and Whopper finally reached Clawfinger's office but Clawfinger pushes a button and a cage falls on Cooler and Whopper. The Pound Puppies are taken to their cell and did not know what to do next. Just then, Pupnick bursts through the cell with Howler's Biscuit-mobile and rescues the Pound Puppies. They then notice Clawfinger taking Bright Eyes in his car and drove off. The Pound Puppies followed him all the way to the beach. At the beach, Holly, Katrina, and Brattina are strolling through the beach. Just then, they see the Pound Puppies and Clawfinger and Katrina suffers another meltdown. The Pound Puppies chased Clawfinger all the way to a mountain road. Then, suddenly, the Pound Puppies are being followed by Clawfinger's henchmen. Howler presses a button and the Biscuit-mobile spits out dog food and water, sending the henchmen's truck off the road and the two henchmen hanging on a tree. Clawfinger drove his car all the way to his hideout at Mount Muttmore. Cooler and the others followed Clawfinger to Mount Muttmore but the were unable to reach the elevator. The Pound Puppies then climbed on a statue of Scooby-Doo. Inside Clawfinger's hideout, Clawfinger explains to Bright Eyes that an radio tower will carry the effects of the brain crystal around the world. As soon as they notice the Pound Puppies, Clawfinger presses a button, causing the statue of Scooby Doo to sneeze and the Pound Puppies land in a bush. To make matters worse, they are captured by Clawfinger's henchmen. Meanwhile, Katrina, Brattina, and Holly are taking a trip around the mountain, but Katrina suddenly suffers a meltdown and begins to behave like a dog. Back at Clawfinger's hideout, Cooler is brainwashed by Clawfinger's brainwashing machine. Cooler then presses a buttom and the radio tower and all of Clawfinger's inventions explode. Clawfinger cried in defeat and a cage lands on top of him and the two spies. As it turns out, Cooler was wearing ear plugs to make sure the effects of the brain crystal doesn't effect him. Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Pupnick is adopted. Before Pupnick left, He apologized to the Pound Puppies about what happened. The Pound Puppies forgave him because Pupnick helped him captured Clawfinger and Bright Eyes kisses Pupnick. And so, everyone, except for Katrina and Brattina, have another happy ending. Gallery Secret Agent Pup Errors When the Pound Puppies and Pupnick are being chased by Clawfinger's henchmen, Cooler's tuxedo is colored blue instead of white. When Cooler thinks up an idea about climbing Mount Muttmore, Whopper enters wearing a mountain hiker costume. However, the Pound Puppies and Pupnick are climbing the mountain, Whopper's cleats are missing. Voice Cast for Secret Agent Pup Trivia This is the only episode Catgut does not make an appearance in. This episode was inspired by the James Bond movie Goldfinger. Scooby-Doo from Scooby Doo, Where Are You, Huckleberry Hound from Huckleberry Hound, Muttley from Wacky Races, and Doggie Daddy from Quick Draw McGraw make cameo appearances as the statues of Mount Muttmore in this episode. This is the second episode to make a reference to another Hanna-Barbera cartoon. Mongrowlia is a fictional country similar to Russia. Clawfinger, the main villain of this episode, is inspired by the infamous gangster Al "Scarface" Capone and Goldfinger from the 1964 James Bond movie of the same name. In a scene where the spies' truck crashes and they land on a tree, one of the spies makes a reference to the 1970's TV Series, Dukes of Hazard, when he angrily asks his partner "Where did you learn how to drive, watching the Dukes of Hazzardski?!" The title of the episode "Secret Agent Pup" and the song of the same name were plays on Johnny Rivers' song "Secret Agent Man". The game Cooler plays with Clawfinger's henchmen, Squeal of Fortune, is a play on the game show Wheel of Fortune, starring Pat Sajack and Vanna White. Do you think Pupnick should be a member of the Pound Puppies if the show is remade? Definitely. Pupnick is such a nice guy. No. I'm pretty sure Pupnick would have something better to do. Who's Pupnick? Category:Episodes Category:1986 airdates Category:TV Series Category:Starring Bright Eyes Category:Written by Tom Ruegger Category:Written by Earl Kress Category:Written by Charles M. Howell, IV Category:Episodes featuring the Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner Category:Episodes that make reference to Hanna-Barbera cartoons Category:Season 1 Episodes